


Not Happy, Clark

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark found that he had new powers, and so went to a secluded place for a few days. He told his parents that he was going, but he didn’t tell Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Happy, Clark

**Author's Note:**

> My first Smallville fic, written back in 2006. I know as much about the show as I did then, including of Clark's powers, which isn't much besides the running really fast and getting ill around Kryptonite. I also know Clark and Lex don't get together, but damn, they're too cute together to not write about.
> 
> I didn't put notes in the document as to why I called the fic Not Happy, Clark, but I may have been thinking of an Australian television advert for the Yellow Pages phone directory, in which a boss is not happy with her employer (Jan) for not putting an advert for the company in the directory. If you wish to view the advert ---> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2akt3P8ltLM

Clark climbed the stairs into the loft that night, glad to be back, but stopped in surprise when he saw Lex sitting on the couch. A folded blanket was on the arm of the couch.

“Hello,” Clark smiled, glad to see Lex again, but the smile disappeared when he noticed the bags under Lex’s eyes.

“May I ask where you have been?” Lex asked.

“Lex, I can explain…” Clark started and suddenly found himself face to face with a very angry Lex, which was not good.

“Where were you? I haven’t heard from you in four days, I’ve been sick out of my mind with worry, and barely slept for wondering where you were!” Clark put his hands on Lex’s shoulders, who tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

“Let go of me!”

“Lex, stop. I am sorry that I didn’t tell you where I was. Four days ago I woke up and found that I had new powers. I told Martha and Jonathon I needed to be alone and went to a secluded spot.” He wrapped his arms around Lex’s waist and rose six feet off the floor.

“Clark! Put me down!” Lex demanded when he felt nothing underneath his feet.

“Don’t worry Lex,” Clark smiled, and suddenly Lex found himself lying on top of Clark, and realized they were parallel to the floor. Clark just smiled at him and tightened his hold around his waist, so Lex decided to not worry that he was floating in the air.

“Why didn’t you tell me where you were going? Why didn’t you get in contact with me?” Clark sighed.

“I didn’t tell you because I forgot, and I didn’t contact you because I wanted to have some control over these powers before I saw you.” He used his powers to start them swinging slowly from side to side. Lex didn’t notice; he was still angry with Clark.

“Why did you forget? What would it…” Clark smiled as Lex yawned, and he placed a gentle kiss on top of his head.

“Shh, don’t worry about it now. You need your sleep.” A breeze came through the window, causing Lex to burrow into Clark.

“Don’t think you get away with it that easily,” he remarked sleepily. Clark simply grinned and rubbed Lex’s back with one hand, his other arm still around Lex’s waist. He slowed down the swaying and used his powers to start them drifting towards the hammock, grabbing the blanket off the arm of the couch on the way.

When they reached the hammock, he laid the blanket on the hammock, its sides hanging over the edges and then he laid on it, throwing the sides over Lex and tucking the blanket in. He snuck his arms under the blanket and enjoyed the moment, Lex’s breath tickling the hairs on his arm, and Clark found himself drifting off to sleep.


End file.
